The Girl Named Granger
by CatMags
Summary: What if Hermione was sorted into Slytherin? How would she feel towards Ron? A Dramione story with romance and drama.


Hello, this is my first story so don't judge me too hard. Also this is from Hermione's perspective. Reviews really will help me build the story and fix typos, grammar, and other things.

I looked back at my parents and saw they had a sad, but excited expression. Their daughter was going to Hogwarts! But then again, they wouldn't see me for a while after I left. I quickly walked onto the Hogwarts train, not wanting this moment to last any longer. I walk on to the train and see a blond boy in a compartment alone. I decide to go and see why he's alone just for the fun of it. Before I make it to the door of the compartment a rush of people go to join him. So much for sitting alone. I still decide to join them because they seem like the kind of people I would fit in with. I find out the boy's name was Draco Malfoy. And the people sitting with him are Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode, Tracey Davis, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini.

I sit with them and the first to talk was Pansy. "Well, well, well who is this?"she said in her sneaky voice. "Hermione Granger", I said confidently. We continued talking all through the train ride. When we got off the train we were transported by boats by a half-giant named Hagrid. We walk in lines with a bunch of other first years. I stand in line by Pansy and Daphne. I looked up at Professor McGonagall, who was reading from a list of names on a piece of long parchment. I hear people's names being called. I hear a boy named Harry Potter's name be called. He walks up to a pedestal with a worn and torn up hat on it. Professor McGonagall puts the old hat on the boy's head. The scraggly old hat thought for a bit, "Gryffindor!", It yelled through the hall, I was pretty sure everyone could hear it. That boy got the loudest cheer of the whole night. Even some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were cheering, the Slytherins didn't care, to be honest I think I agree with them. What is so popular about this boy?

This pattern continued till Draco's name was called, then eventually I was the last one to be called in the little group I had sat with on the train. Everyone had gotten sorted into Slytherin, now it was my time to be sorted. I could see the anxious faces of my friends among the other Slytherins. "Hm, hard, where to put you, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin", the hat spoke out to the houses. "Please Slytherin, please, please, please", I mumbled to myself. The hat heard me…again."Hm, Slytherin you say, why not. I wasn't too happy that it shared my thoughts to everyone, but it ended up okay in the end. "Slytherin", the hat boomed. A cheer is heard from my friends at the Slytherin table. I walk down and sit next to Theodore and Pansy. Then Dumbeledore rises up. He says a long speech I don't care listening to his stupid speech, as do my friends. " Now your heads of houses will lead you to your dormitories", he roared almost as loud as the hat. Most of our first years in Slytherin didn't know who our head of house was. I knew it was Professor Snape because I had researched much of the history and ways the school is worked and run at Hogwarts.

We get to our dorms and Pansy has me chose a bed close to hers. I finally think I've found a friend that I can trust. As everyone gets ready for bed, I take out my brown hair from my high ponytail and finally start to realize how messy my hair is. I start to comb my hair when Daphne and Pansy come up to me and suggest I should set my bed up for curfew. It feels so different to be in a dorm with a bunch of other girls. The sort of feeling of having a sleepover with a bunch of other people seems a bit like muggle collage, according to what my mom and dad told me. They were both muggles, so I'm a muggleborn, but I'm not necessarily proud of being a muggleborn, and I have the right not to be proud because based on Slytherin's history Salazar Slytherin didn't want any muggleborns in his house, so I have decided to keep my secret from everyone. I figured I would probably be bullied or teased by them if they found out I wasn't a pureblood like the rest of them. I put on my Slytherin robe we got from the prefects. I like it, I mean it's pretty comfy and it looks really good on me. So whats not to like about it." I don't have any pajamas so this will have to do", I stutter to myself feeling sorry for myself. I didn't have any money to buy a proper pajama robe so its kind of my fault for not fitting in. I feel kind of left out because everyone else has proper pajamas. Pansy has a green silk robe with little snakes embellished on the bottom half. As does Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey. Then I realize they are the only other ones in the room other than me. I soon find myself being looked at strangely by the other girls. At first I have no idea why, then I realize they are staring at my Slytherin robe. " Didn't you get a Slytherin sleeping robe?", asked Daphne. "No", I replied embarrassed. Tracey starts laughing and Millicent elbows her in the arm as a signal to cut it out." Here take some galleons and go to Snape, he'll make sure you get a robe by tomorrow."Pansy says sympathetically. She then hands me seven galleons. "I can't take this" I reply. "Please you need to feel welcome to the group", She says. Then they all give me a big hug. I think I'm going to like being in Slytherin.


End file.
